The present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
In order to reduce the size of electronic parts, it is preferable that the external shape of the semiconductor device be small. Along with diversification of the functions of semiconductor devices, the degree of integration of an integrated circuit formed on a semiconductor chip has been increased. Therefore, the number of pins of the semiconductor chip has been increased. Specifically, a semiconductor device has been developed which allows a reduction in size of the semiconductor device and an increase in the degree of integration of the integrated circuit.
As a semiconductor device which can satisfy such demands, a semiconductor device in which an interconnect is formed on a semiconductor chip has attracted attention (see JP-A-2-272737). In this type of semiconductor device, since the external shape of the semiconductor device can be made approximately equal to the external shape of the semiconductor chip, the size of the semiconductor device can be reduced.
The above semiconductor device is required to exhibit high reliability.